A birthday gift
by Candy126
Summary: Hey..Zaineb here! Its for krissane! As I promised you I will write a OS for you... Have a happy birthday and still I am not free but trying to full fill my promise.. Hope you like this.. Peep in to know more. OC based, strictly, if anyone wanted to read peep in... Zaineb


**Heya...surprise to see me?**

 **But am here to give someone a gift!**

 **Yeah a gift! Birthday gift! As i promised her! Sorry for being this late but here is you gift!**

 **A short story for a cool and sweet birthday girl.**

 **"KRISSANE!"**

 **Have happy reading and Happy birthday in advance.**

A girl ,wearing a T-shirt and a shalwar, holding a cup of hot coffee which seems to be cold, as she was standing on her balcony looking at the sky remembering the beautiful days of her life.

A fresh tear drops from her eye.

She let it go through her cheek as she hadn't the practice to wipe it by her own because there was someone who never ever wanted that tears to come in her eyes and if they, then the so called 'someone' would quickly wiped it off.

And she too waited for that someone.

Girl's POV: how ridiculous this life is naa? I mean..yeh life itni ajeeb kesy ho Sakti ha? Kabhi kabhi to him itny khush hoty ha or kabhi itny dukhi... Sighed...

She drank a sip of coffee but its taste wasn't good so sh kept it aside after making a irritated face.

Girl: lo ab yeh bhi sath chor gai... Uff... Coffee bhi naseeb nahi... Had ha... Huh...

She looked at the sky and smiled when she remembered some words.

 **Flashback** :

"Aly yeh Jo taly hoty ha Na Krissy bary ajeeb shy hoty ha!"

"Hain ku?"

"Aly dekho na... Shab k shab ajeeb tala sy h... Wo labbit ki talah wo wala bat or woooo wala ball ki talah..."

Aly haan... Or wo detho wooo wala... Wo to do do stars ik sashth ha na...

Haan...

And they both looked at the sky and smiled.

Aly yaal hum bhi to stars li talah ha sashth sashath... Beshttt flends..

Haan!

Yipeeee! They both hold each other hands and smiled.

 **Flashback end**

Girl: kitny acha din thy... Krissy bulati this mujhy zainy...aj me top fashion designer krissane d'souza ban gai...or wo top doctors me sy ik ha...heartspecialist(hayyee)...

Sachi boht yaad ati ha us ki...

Or jab hum pehli bar mily thy...

 **Flashback**

A girl was weeping, sitting at the roadside, her triycle was lying there and the girl had an injury.

Another girl saw her while riding her tricycle.

2nd girl: hello...kya hua tum to ku lai ho?

1st girl: meli trishycl khalab ho gai... Or mujhy chot lag gai...ahh

2nd. Girl: ata ata lo mat...talo mely ghar talo me firt aid lada doun GI...

1st girl: liten hum to dosht nhi phir?

2nd girl: hehe...me krissane..tum?

1st girl: me Zaineb...tumhala naam boht acha ha...

Krissane: thansh...talo ghar tlo...

1st girl: haan talo...

And they both went to krissane's home and she aided Zaineb.

 **Flashback end**

Krissane: haha kitni hat k friendship Hui na...pta bhi nhi tha ik dosry ka or chal part dono...haha...pta nhi Zaineb ko yaad bhi ho ga ya nahi ...ha to ik dum jhali... Haha... Yaad ha mujhy jab hum 2nd standard me thy or mujhy ice cream waly nay ice cream nahi di.. Zaineb nay waatt laga do thi us ki...haha

 **Flashback**

A girl was crying standing in front of an ice cream stall. Another girl came and saw her.

2nd girl panic: krissu kya hua?

Krissane: zanu wo ice cream waly uncle ice cream nhi de rhy...

Zaineb: kyu?

Krissane: pta nhi bas...

Zaineb: ruko yaha me abhi is ko thik karti houn..

And she went to him.

Zaineb: uncle ap nay meri dost ko ice cream kyun nahi di?

Ice cream man: ary me nay di ha...

Zaineb: kya? Ap nay meri dost ko jhot bola? Ap ko himmat kesy Hui...ik to ap nay us suly pesy bhi ly liy or upar sy ice cream bhi nahi de rhy... Ruko Zara me bhi police uncle ko bulati hiun...wo hi sidha kary gy ap ko...

Ice cream man: mujhy dhamki de rhi ho?

Zaineb: nahi... Sach bol rhi houn... Kyun k Jo me bolti houn wo mw karti houn...or Jo me nahi bolti wo to me definetly karti houn...samjhy ya phir samjhoun?

And the man scaredly gave two ice creams in charge of a sinlg ice cream payment... Haha..

And both the girls enjoyed that.

 **Flashback end**

Krissane: haha...ice cream khany k baad kitna sukoon Mila tha...haha...kash wo sab dobara ajaye...

Or haan jab hum 8th standard me thy or Zaineb ko kisi larki nay kuch kaha ta...

 **Flashback**

Zaineb was walking through the corridor when she heard a girl saying something.

Girl: huh...pta nhi kyun kuch logo ko lagta ha k wo boht achy ha...huh...hoty kuch bhi nahi...kaha kaha sy uth k ajaty ha...

Zaineb heard it and a tear escaped through her eye. She turned to went when a person held her hand. It was krissane.

Krissane: kaha? Ruko idhar!

She went to girl and slapped her.

Krissane: how dare you? Don't even try to cross your limits meera otherwise I will complaint to principal.

Meera: you slapped me?

Krissane: yes!

Meera: youuuu

And she was about to slap her when a hand caught hold her.

Zaineb: don't try that...meera because remember action has always an equal buy opposite reaction. And in this case the reaction will be different as it will be from my side and ..sometimes I don't follow Newton's law... As the slap that you will be going to bear is even harder than a brick understood?

Huh!

And they both went.

 **Flashback end**

Haha harder than brick!

Hahaha...Zaineb bhi Na pagal kahien ki...haha...

Krissane said.

But stopped at the very next moment , when she remembered the bitter past, an unforgettable memory! Sighed.

Krissane : or phir wo din jab...ik pal k liye laga jesy zindagi hil gai ho... Tum sach me boht buri ho Zaineb boht buri... Bhala kya zarrorat this heroin banny ki?

 **Flashback**

The two girls, krissane and Zaineb, in their college uniforms, were standing on the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive.

They saw that a full speed car was coming and a 5 years old girl was about cross the road but car driver didn't saw her.

Girls saw that and

Krissane ran to save that girl and she pushed the girl on the footpath but instead of running she got scared and closed her eyes but

Next moment, she felt that someone has pushed her.

Krissane saw that Zaineb was lying there in the middle of the road, blood oozing out from forehead.

Krissane shouted: Zaineb!

And the very next hour, krissane was waiting outside the emergency Ward , for the doctor.

Doctor came out.

Krissane: dddoctor...zzzzaineb?

Doctor: dekhiye un k forehead py chot ayi ha...or unhy shock laga ha his ki wajah sy wo behosh... Acha hua paas k hospital me ly aye...ap papers par sign kar dijye..

Krissane: ji doctor.

Doctor went and krissane entered the room.

About an hour or 2

Zaineb tried to open her eyes, and she saw krissane there.

Zaineb: kkkrissu?

Krissane: zzaineb! Ruko me doctor ko bulati houn.

Doctor came and assured that Zaineb was alright., and went.

Krissane Sat on the couch and took a novel and started reading it.

Zaineb understood that krissane was angry on her.

Zaineb: krissu!

No response.

Again Zaineb: Krisse?

No response.

Zaineb: krissi!

Krissane: kya ha nazar nahi arha novel parh rhi houn!

Zaineb: haan tabhi to bola seedha pakar k parho na...esay kesy parh rhi ho?

And she chuckles.

Krissane threw it on table and said.

Krisaane: haan to or kya karoun? Tum pagal ho kya kahien bhi shuru ho jati ho... Kabhi kisi ko thapar Marti ha kabhi car ka agay ajati ha...kya zarrorat this heropanti dekany ki?

Zaineb: ary ab tumhy to pta ha na...sab ko ati nahi or...

Krisaane: haan haan or Teri jati nhi...huh..

Tears formed in her eyes.

Krissane: kya zarorat thi...car mery liye thi to any deti...

Zaineb: ik or baar bola Na to lagaoun ik...qasam khayi ha bhul gai kya...humesha sath rhy gy...pagal na ho to...

Krissane: phir bhi yaar I was scared...tumhy kuch ho jata to?

And she hugged her.

Zaineb: aly yaal! Tumhy samjh ku naii ata ty jab tat tely pal potoun k sath football Na khel loun naii daaoun gi tum to Thor ty...thamdhi(samjhi)

Krissane separated from hug and looked at me angrily.

And then both bursted out in laughter.

 **Flashback end**.

Krissane: haha par potoun k sath football!

Hahaha...pta nahi kaha ho gi jhali!

College k baad to mily hi nahi na...sighed...

Us ko medical karna tha or mujhy fashion designing. College tak to sath hi rhy par ab...

Ab me yaha Paris or wo New York!

A knock on the door!

Krisaane opened it and saw a girl.

Girl: mam subh k 6 baj rhy h...hum nay tayari bhi karni ha...

Krissane: what 6 baj gye...uff..pata hi nahi chala time ka...aj date kya ha?

Girl: mam 5 th h...

Krissane: 5th?

Girl: ji mam.

Krissane: thik h tum jao me ati houn.

The girl went.

Krisaane closed the door.

She was thinking something or about someone.

Krissane: 5 saal ho gaye...aj ka din achay sy celebrate kiye huay...yaad ha zaineb kesy tum mere birthday celebrate karti thi...sab k samny a kar or unchi awaz me birthday wish karna...cake a munh par lagana...balloons pharna... Or tumhara very know promise that someday tum mujhy Gaurav sy milwao GI...haha...salman sy mily gy... Haha... aj ka din me phir sy wesy hi celebremate karna chahti hiun...sighed...yeh me kya soch rhi hiun...Zaineb is not here...OK... Concentrate on your work.

She got ready and went outside.

 **Paris airport**.

A girl wearing pink top, blues jeans and a hijab, went to the checking area.

A girl: mam your name?

1st girl: Zaineb syed!

And she went outside the airport.

Zaineb pov;: so miss krissu am here! Aj to birthday nhi dhamaka ho GA...be ready sweetheart! Your Zaineb is here!

She went to a hotel.

Receptionist: hello mam!

Zaineb: hello! I have booked a room.. syed.

Receptionist: yeah! Room 202.

Zaineb: thanks

Receptionist: my pleasure!

Zaineb turned to go when the receptionist called her.

Mam! Today is a fashion show here! And you are invited as a guest mam! Please join us at 8.

Zaineb: sure! But...is this show of krissane d' souza?

Receptionist: yes mam!

Zaineb: then I would definitely come! She doesn't know am here... Haha...OK so I may have a rest now, a coffee please!

Receptionist: sure mam!

 **Here krissane side**

She was checking the settings, an irritated face.

Krissane: huh...idhar to no one knows k aj meri birthday ha...Facebook hhi nahi kholi kya? Selfish people! Huh...or yeh Zaineb is ka to message raat k 12 bjy hi a jata tha aj pata nahi kaha gai?...huh... Rehnay do me bhi mahi baat karoun gi...

She sat on the couch after ordering all her assistants, a coffee mug in her hand and a cute angry face...aww...

Krissane POV:abhi tak yaad ha last time ki birthday party...mujhy...

 **Flashback**

Krissane sleeping on her soft bed, with a smile on her face.

She knew that she is going to have a special birthday party and she was waiting for that. But after such a delay she slept wondering that she wouldn't get any wishes.

Sharp 12 o' clock

She heard that her door was unlocked, as it produces it's very own sound.

She got up with a jerk totally forgotten about the special day.

Krissane: kkkon ha?

But no voice.

Krissane: yeh window kesy khul gai?

She went to check it.

She was looking outside when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Big nails, dirty hands and nothing less than a creepy creature's marks.

She turned and screamed loudly.

Because what she saw was a girl with long hair open, and wearing a white long cloak.

Krissane: kkkon ho tum?

Girl: wohi his ka intazaar tha..

Krissane: matlab?

Girl: tumhara khoon peny ayi houn...

Krissane: what the hell? Zainuu!

She tried to ran but the girl caught her hand.

Krissane was a little scared of ghosts, so she just closed he eyes.

Girl: krissu! Open your eyes dude! Nahi to cake kesy khoun GI?

Krissane open up her eyes and saw none other Zaineb in front of her...( how was the entry? ;) )

Krissane:zainebbbb!

Zaineb:haan?

And the cat and mouse chase started.

Both fell on the bed and laughed out loud.

Krissane: the koi tarika ha wish karny ka?

Zaineb: it's my style janu! My style...chalo cake kato ...bhuk lagi ha...

And they both cut the cake and enjoyed to their fullest!

 **Flashback end**.

Krissane was in a deep thinking.

Her assistant call her and she got busy with her work.

At night 8

All was set. The stage, the models, the lights and everything just splendorous.

The show get started and the models came in different kinds of dresses, Indian, Western, traditional, formals and bridal, an what not actually!

An amazing fashion show.

All the guest praised the hard work.

Krissane came on the stage and waved to the audience.

She was going but suddenly the lights get switched off.

All were shocked!

What is going on?

Someone's presence on the stage.

And the next moment light came.

All the people looked at the stage and found that , their designer krissane was caught by a person wearing mask and a gun on her forehead.

All were shocked to say anything.

The guards came to the stage but we're stopped, as the person said

" if you stepped forward I will shoot her!" Stay back!

Krissane: what I did to you? Leave me..please!

She pleaded.

Person: kyun Krise! Happy happy birthday nahi hona kya?

Krissane shocked, person rocked!

Krissane: Zaineb?

Zaineb: of course kisi or ki itni himmat k tumhy kuch kahey?

Krissane: hahaha kabhi nahi...

Zaineb: so how was the entry?

Krissane:as usuall heartattack wali...mujhy heart attack ajata to?

Zaineb: to his sy ap baat kar rhi ha wo heart specialist hi khari ha... Kuch honay nhi deti!

Krissane: wow! Doctor Han?

Zaineb: yup! And you designer Han?

Krissane: yup!

Zaineb: come on let's have a hug!

And they hugged each other.

Zaineb : sweetheart surprise for you!

Krissane: what?

And the next moment the light fall on two persons.

Krissane' s favourite ones.

Salman Khan! And Gaurav Khanna!

Krisaane: omg! Seriously? Am I dreaming?

Zaineb pinched her.

Krissane: ahhh!

Zaineb: nope you are not!

Krissane smiled and went to them.

She got the autographs and turned to Zaineb.

Zaineb: is sy pehly ap sawaloun ka mountain giraye listen ...I have been trying to get them here for two years and guess what you are very lucky! They found the time and agreed, felt weird but that's the truth!

Krissane: its the best surprise!thanks!

Zaineb: mery kaan kharab ho gaye ha...shayad.

Krisaane: OK OK sorry no thanks..oops no sorry too!

Zaineb: yeah! Now come and let's cut the cake.

They cut the cake and looked at each other and shouted a loud!

And then bursted out in laughter!

 **Well I know not too good but written by heart!**

 **Have a happy full of love prosperity , success and long life!**

 **Always be the same and don't forget me! Haan?**

 **Always show your pagalpanti to me...as I like this the most in you...**

 **Love you always**

 **Zaineb**


End file.
